Our Muse Land
by Hbksexygirl
Summary: Nikky has 2 boyfriends - Chris Jericho and Montana. Laura also had two - Spanky, and Randy Orton. Welcome to our muse land. Where Kurt angle is nothing but a crybaby,Austin is a grumpy man. Shawn and Cena are our strippers! Hope you Enjoy reading this!


Disclaimer: They own their selves but Laura and me own their muses. And I now own Montana but he doesn't know yet. Laura owns herself. And I Nikky own myself.  
  
Author's note: Laura and I first try at our muse land so don't kill us if it's bad!  
  
Nikky is watching television  
  
Nikky- LAURA YOUR OUT OF POPCORN!  
  
Laura-I have some more!!  
  
Laura brings in another bowl but trips and drops all of it and falls on top of Nikky  
  
Laura-ouch  
  
Nikky- JERICHO HELP ME!  
  
Chris Jericho saves Nikky from being squish from Laura  
  
Laura-You won't be eating much popcorn Nikky, after all you'll be making out through the whole movie probably  
  
Laura walks over to Randy and lets him hold her  
  
Nikky- Is the whole gang here Laura?  
  
Laura- hmm  
  
Laura looks around  
  
Laura- yep its party time  
  
Nikky- What movie?  
  
Nikky jumps on the couch with head on Montana lap n feet on Jericho lap watches Kurt hold his turtle and Matt sit on a chair n Austin drinking beer in another chair. Shawn and John are sitting down by the couch on the floor.  
  
Laura- Hmmm what movie should I put in?  
  
Kurt- CARE BEARS!  
  
Nikky- NO! Freddy vs. Jason  
  
Laura-Freddy vs. Jason it is!  
  
Kurt cries  
  
Austin throws beer at Kurt  
  
Austin-SHUT UP  
  
Laura puts tape in and goes to lie on floor in between Randy's legs and next to Spanky  
  
Nikky- Laura why are you with 2 guys?  
  
Laura- you're with two guys too!!  
  
KURT-why can't I be with two guys?  
  
Laura laughs at Kurt Nikky points to Montana  
  
Nikky- He is my real boyfriend  
  
Nikky points To Jericho  
  
Nikky-He's my wrestling fan fiction boyfriend  
  
Nikky- Kurt you can have Austin and Matt  
  
Austin throws a beer at Nikky's head  
  
Nikky-ow!  
  
Laura-Oh well they are both my boyfriends!  
  
Nikky drinks beer  
  
Nikky-Thanks Austin  
  
Laura- don't get drunk Nikky!  
  
Kurt screams and jumps up from being scared of the movie  
  
Nikky- we need a Jeff muse!  
  
Suddenly a Jeff muse comes in  
  
Jeff holds Kurt and gives Kurt a m&m  
  
Nikky-I thought u was in love with skittles?  
  
Jeff-no I love m&ms!!!  
  
Austin-SHUT UP  
  
Laura looks at Jeff and Kurt. Jeff is feeding Kurt m & m's  
  
Laura starts to fall asleep  
  
Nikky throws Kurt turtle at Laura  
  
Kurt-DOCTOR TURTLE!!!!!  
  
Matt-Doctor?  
  
Laura- ow! Who threw that!  
  
Nikky points at matt  
  
Randy points to Nikky  
  
Laura- I'll believe randy  
  
Laura kisses randy and throws m & m that she found on the floor at Nikky  
  
Kurt cries  
  
John-dude it isn't cool to cry!  
  
Nikky stares at Montana  
  
Nikky- you haven't said a thing  
  
Montana-No one knows who I am  
  
Nikky-Fine I'll introduce Montana, Jericho, Shawn, Austin, Jeff. Laura can you introduce Spanky, Randy, Matt, Kurt, and Cena? Oh and introduce yourself as well  
  
Laura - Sure, ok well I'm Laura, this is Spanky  
  
Laura points at Randy, Matt, Kurt, and Cena.  
  
Laura-That's Randy, Matt, Kurt, and Cena. Randy is my Boyfriend, and Spanky is well a second boyfriend but I'm more serious with randy. Happy now?  
  
Nikky- Hm watch me  
  
Nikky-I'm Nikky author of Love lasts forever and Host of When fans attack.  
  
Nikky points to Montana  
  
Nikky- that's my sexy boyfriend  
  
Nikky points to Jericho  
  
Nikky- that's my other sexy boyfriend. See Montana is my real boyfriend and I always wanted to be with Jericho and since this is Laura's story and mine I get both.  
  
Nikky points to Shawn  
  
Nikky- that's Shawn he likes to strip a lot and run naked  
  
Nikky points to Austin he's stubborn and likes to drink and throw beer cans at people Nikky points at Jeff  
  
Nikky- that's Jeff he's obsessed with m&ms.  
  
Laura laughs  
  
Laura- Welcome to our crazy world Montana  
  
Nikky-Now Laura do you mind introducing Randy, Spanky, Matt, Kurt, and Cena like I did?  
  
Nikky sticks tongue at Laura  
  
Montana-Yea this is defiantly crazy world  
  
Laura looks at Nikky, sticks tongue out and throws a bottle at her  
  
Nikky looks at bottle, examines it and throws it at Kurt  
  
Nikky- DRINK THIS IT'S MILK!  
  
Kurt drinks milk  
  
Laura- ok, this is Spanky  
  
Laura points at Spanky  
  
He is a little geeky kid who likes to run around and watch cartoons. This is Randy  
  
Laura points at Randy  
  
Laura-He's a sexy babe, who one is my current boyfriend. This is Matt  
  
Laura points at Matt  
  
Laura-He's Jeff's annoying brother who is very annoying! This is Kurt  
  
Laura points at Kurt  
  
Laura- He is an annoying little crying baby who will not shut up unless you give him his turtle  
  
Laura points at toy turtle  
  
Laura- This is John Cena  
  
Laura points at John Cena  
  
Laura- he's hot and he is a rapper, who walks around in a thong a lot!  
  
Laura-Happy now?  
  
Nikky-Yes but you forgot one thing  
  
Kurt-IT IS DOCTOR TURTLE!  
  
Nikky-No not that!  
  
Laura is confused  
  
Laura- what did I leave out?  
  
Nikky- Spanky is your other boyfriend!  
  
Spanky - yeah!! I'm not just a nerdy kid!!!  
  
Laura Looks at Spanky and kisses him  
  
Laura - ok this is my OTHER boyfriend  
  
Chris Jericho-Yeah your weird also!  
  
Austin throws empty beer can at Matt  
  
Matt-What the fuck I do?  
  
Austin-Don't know but the movies over  
  
Nikky- Laura who's going to live with you and who's going to live with me?  
  
Shawn sticks his tongue out at Kurt and steals his DOCTOR TURTLE  
  
Nikky- I'll take Austin, Kurt, Montana, and Jericho and whomever you don't pick  
  
Laura- I'll take Randy, John, Spanky, and Jeff  
  
Nikky-Matt and Shawn are left  
  
Nikky-I'll take Shawn  
  
Laura sighs  
  
Laura- I'll take annoying Matt  
  
Matt- Why u always picking on me?  
  
Shawn strips and dances with doctor turtle  
  
Laura stares and looks at Nikky  
  
Laura - HELL YEAH!  
  
Nikky-She got it from me hosting when fans attack  
  
Montana-Laura did have I ever met you?  
  
Laura - Nope but I've heard a lot of about yea  
  
John gets down to his thong  
  
Laura-Now the party is really starting!  
  
Chris-That's something I never eeeeeeeeeeeeeeever needed to see  
  
Laura laughs  
  
Laura - anyone want some popcorn?  
  
Nikky jumps on top of Montana and makes out with him  
  
Nikky throws her top off  
  
Everyone stares at her  
  
Laura – Woahhh  
  
Nikky stops making out  
  
Nikky-What's wrong?  
  
Laura covers Spanky's eyes  
  
Laura- you're too young to see this  
  
Jeff covers his eyes with m&ms  
  
Kurt grabs doctor turtle and covers eyes  
  
Chris jumps on Nikky and them 3 make out  
  
Laura pushes Randy down on floor and gets on top of him and starts making out  
  
Austin sees Kurt looking at him  
  
Austin-Don't even think about it you SOB!  
  
Kurt Jumps on Austin and kisses him  
  
John and Shawn are dancing naked  
  
Kurt gets off of Austin and makes out with Doctor Turtle  
  
Austin-I'M GOING HOME  
  
Matt-I'm so with you!  
  
Laura stares at John and Shawn  
  
Austin-Dude you live here!  
  
Matt-Damn it why did Nikky have to pick Shawn?  
  
Laura - Matt go upstairs if you want  
  
Matt-Goes into his room  
  
Nikky puts her top back on  
  
Nikky-Hmm Laura Montana Chris and I are going home  
  
Nikky winks  
  
Nikky-Come on Kurt!  
  
Laura- Okay I'll see yea later Nikky, Chris, Montana and Kurt  
  
Kurt stops making out with doctor turtle and them 4 walk home  
  
Nikky runs back in  
  
Nikky grabs Shawn  
  
Nikky-damn it how can I forget about the naked dude!  
  
Nikky and Shawn go back home where Nikky, Montana, and Chris get to know each other better. Kurt sleeps in his bed with Doctor Turtle and Shawn sleeps on his bed still naked.  
  
Laura laughs at Nikky and goes to sleep with Randy and Spanky in bed. Jeff goes to sleep with M&M bag in his hand and John with nothing on and Matt just plan normal Matt in his bed. 


End file.
